Un viaje de amor
by Hekuta
Summary: Despues de vencer a kaido luffy y su tripulacion decidieron seguir con su viaje pero habra una nueva tripulante la cual despertara en luffy nuevos sentimientos escondidos y causara celos tanto a los hombres como las mujeres de su tripulacion luffyXHancock ZoroXRobin
1. chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic asi que no esperen algo de profecionalismo ni de buena ortografia** **porfa no me hagan buying**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Una reina en el sunny**

Luffy:Muy bien nakamas logramos patearle el trasero a kaido y conseguimos su poneglifo

haora estamos un paso mas cerca de llegar a Raftel- dijo el luffy con seguridad en su mirada

Chopper:No pienso lo mismo luffy-dijo con preocupacion en sus ojos

Usopp:chopper tiene rason,miranos estamos muy heridos sanji se fracturo una pierna-dijo nuestro querido narizon mentiroso de siempre

Franky:sabes que me encantaria ir con tigo pero las heridas no son nada superrrr-replico nuestro cybor

Luffy:Pero chicos.. siempre tenemos peleas duras y siempre salimos ganando-dijo defendiendoce este

Brook:Hey luffy... diviso un barco a lo lejos con mis ojos, aunque yo no tengo ojos yohohohoho

 _Todos voltearon a ver_

Usopp:Perfecto lo que nos faltaba

Chopper:protejan el barco debo volver con los heridos-mientras corria a atenderlos

Luffy-esperen reconosco ese barco

 _A lo lejos se podia ver un barco pequeño con una sola pirata_ _El emblema de las amazonas y una gigantesca bandera igual a la de los mugigaras solo que encerrada en un corazon_ _Era quien hace mucho ayudo a luffy cuando este se separo de su tripulacion por culpa de kuma_ _Quien ayudo a luffy durante "la guerra de los mejores"_ _ademas de darle asilo y comida durnate su recuperacion posterios a esta y llevarlo debuelta con sus nakamas luego de los 2 años_ _La emperatriz de la belleza_ _La hermosa ex-shichibukai_ _La mujer que nungun hombre podria siquiera soñar con hablarle_ _La poderosa y hermosa_ _Boa Hanconck_ **(apuesto a que lo leiste con voz de presentador de programa de concursos)**

Luffy:ella es..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien salto y cayo directo enfrente de el abrazandolo

Hanconck:Luffy te extrañe muchisimo,he estado esperando el dia en el que te vuelva a ver

Luffy:Ah hanconck eres tu-dijo este levantandose

todos los presentes,menos chopper,se sorprendieron de ver a la mujer mas hemosa del mundo abrazando a su capitan

Usopp:me quieres explicar porque la mujer mas hermosa del mundo te esta abrazandote?

Franky:Si explicanos el porque alguien tan superrr esta abordo del barco mas superrr

Brook:si y depaso preguntale de color son sus pant..-no puedo treminar la frase porque fue golpeado por su belleza

Luffy:y yo que se?,ademas sueltame

Hanconck:yo...pues...he venido a casarme con luffy

 _Todos gritaron_

 _Ehhhhhhh!!!!????_

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me digan en los comentarios que les parecio**

 **haora hablare un poco de mi**

 **tengo 18 años y desde hace tiempo he querido subir un fanfic he leido fics como "el verdadero iseei" o "El pasado de iseei"**

 **o unl mas reciente "Mi aventura contigo"**

 **despues de comprarme una memoria nueva decidi subir mi primer fic ya que al fin tengo memoria**

 **espero mucho de este proyecto**

 **ps las cosas en la historia es spoiler si no has visto hasta el capitulos 770 de one piece**

 **perdon pero soy fan**

 **hasta la proxima**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bien nakamas,espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo anterior**

 **Sin mas que decir aque les traigo la continuacion**

 **Capitulo 2:Matrimonio ehhhhh?**

 _Todos en shock_

Usopp:Ca..ca..casarse?!-

Franky:Eso es tan superrrr-

Brook:Una hermosa señorita casandose con nuestro capitan??-

Luffy:ya te dije que yo no quiero casarme-

Hanconck:Pero luffy,yo,no puedo quedarme de brazos crusados,despues de todo lo que hiciste-

 _Usopp,Franky y Brook se quedaron estaticos ante esas palabras_

 _Sonido de eco_

 _"Todo lo que hiciste"_

"Todo lo que hiciste"

"Lo que hiciste"

"Hiciste"

Usoop:LUFFY!!-

Brook:Luffy kun-

Franky:Luffy-

Luffy:hey,de que hablas?,pero si yo no te hice na..- _Golpe salvaje aparece_

 _Una pelinaranja completamente furiosa aparece despues de darle tremenda paliza a luffy_

Hancock:Luffy-

Nami:Que diablos le hiciste?-

Luffy:Fefo fi fo fo fe fife fafa **(traduccion:pero si yo no le hice nada)** - _contesto un luffy moreteado y lleno de chichones con la boca hinchada_

Nami:Lo siento mucho,siento que tuvieras que pasarla mal por culpa de mi capitan-

Hanconck:Luffy,estas bien?- _abrazo al muguirara ignorando a nami_

Nami:Eh?-

Hanconck-Luffy,yo te curare y te hare de comer,despues no casaremos-

Luffy:Suena bi,oye yo quiero casarme ya te lo dije-

Hanconck:Luffy,ah eres tan varonil,pero tan duro por rechazarme- _dijo con corazones en los ojos_

Nami:Hey luffy quieres explicarnos de que va esto?-

Luffy:por donde debo de iniciar?,bueno cuando nos separamos hace 2 años yo fui a dar a una isla llena de mujeres,la isla amazon lily,en esa isla estaban prohibidos los hombres,si llegabana a ver uno lo ejecutaban,a mi me encontraron en el bosque despues de comer muchas setas y desmayarme,asi que me llevaron con ellas sin saber que yo era un hombre,al descubrirlo trataron de arrestarme,pero me escape,en mi escape por accidente entre al palasio y la vi mentras se bañaba,mostrandome su marca de esclava,lamentablemente convirtieron a mis salvadoras en piedra por hanconck,asi que tuve que luchar contra sus hermanas serpiente para ganarme su perdon

aunque fue dificil lo logre al cubrir sus marcas,devolvio a la normalidad a mis compañeras y me perdono la vida,tambien me dio mucha comida deliciosa,y desde entonces no me ha dejado en paz-

 _Todos con cara de wtf_

Usopp:una isla llena de mujeres?-

Fanky:que historia mas superrr-

Brook-Yohohoho,que envidia Luffy,yo tambien quiero ir a una isla llena de mujeres,le pediria que me mostraran sus pant..- _No termino debido al golpe que le metio nami_

Nami:Sigue asi y nunca iras a esa isla-

Nami:Pero hay algo que no entiendo aun,si en la isla estan prohibidos los hombres,como es que saben del matrimonio?-

Hanconck:No somos insivilisadas,may matrimonios entre chicas en la isla-

Nami:Creo que reformulare mi pregunta,porque quiered casarte con luffy?-

Hanconck:Bueno el es muy especial para mi,es un hombre sincero,amable,guapo,fuerte y muy confiable,eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de el- _Dijo con una voz de enamorada_

Nami:Espera,estamos hablando del mismo luffy?-

Hanconck:Cual otro podria haber?,ademas solo miralo-

 _Luffy esta picandose la nariz,acto seguido se saca un moco y lo embarra en su panatalon,despues de esto se empieza a rascar como mono_

Hanconck:Es perfecto-

Nami:Pero a luffy no le interesan esas cosas,el solo quiere encontrar el one piece y ser el rey de los piratas-

Hanconck:Lo se,pero eso hace que sea mucho mas divertido el lograr cautivar su corazon,ademas no cedere,yo amo a luffy-

Luffy:Pero yo no quiero casarme,aprecio mucho el que me hayan salvado,me dieran comida,un techo donde dormir,un barco para ir a salvar a mi hermano,y denuevo donde quedarme cuando regrese de la guerra,ademas de llevarme con railegy para entrenar los 2 años,pero yo no quiero casarme-

Nami:Pero que dices?,despues de todo lo que ha hecho piensas rechazarla?-

Luffy:Nami yo no soy un hombre que sepa mucho,pero tengo algo en lo que si soy claro,cumplir mi sueño,encontrare el one piece y me volvere el rey de los piratas,por esa misma razon no tengo tiempo para el amor-

Nami:Despues de todo lo que ella hizo por ti,despues de hacerla dejar su trono,despues de hacerla llegar al nuevo mundo ella sola,vas a rechazarla asi nada mas?-

Luffy:Si-

Nami:Es que tu no tienes sentimientos?-

Hanconck:Yo entiendo,luffy es un gran hombre,y tiene una meta asegurada,pero yo tambien tengo mi propia meta-

 _Se quita el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto y rebela un traje de baño muy hermoso de 2 piezas y en su espalda un tatuaje de luffy_

Hanconck:Yo me volvere la esposa del rey de los piratas-

Todos:Ehhhhhh??

 **Fin**

 **Lamento haberme atrasado pero Las clases ya van a iniciar y me tengo que preparar**

 **#RegresoAClases**

 **Adios y hasta la proxima**


End file.
